PSOH 'One Evening'
by tigersilver
Summary: AU; a loose continuation of the two previous: 'One Morning' and 'One Afternoon'. For those who like a bit of Elder D in the mix.


One Evening

_Twilight_

The Count stood on the sidewalk, carefully observing the tall blonde man just exiting the patisserie. The man's arms were laden with numerous plastic carry bags of books - large and small, brightly-jacketed, paperback and clothbound - and perched on top (quite precariously, the Count thought) he balanced a large white pasteboard box, tied with string. The detective surreptitiously caught a bit of the string in his teeth, no doubt to keep it from falling. Orcot, so burdened, still managed to hold the door open for an ancient matron, also leaving the shop. They smiled at each other in passing and exchanged a few polite words in Japanese. The Count frowned.

_Curious. _

The blonde man set out down the sidewalk, his long stride hampered somewhat by the plastic bags that banged against his legs. Count D followed him, uncaring of the interested glances from passers-by. His sleek black tux and short cape were enough to cause appreciative comment among the late afternoon shoppers, but more than one was captivated solely by the golden eyes and handsome-bordering-on-pretty features of the pale, extremely well-dressed young man. It was not important, as they would forget within moments of his passing, and so he did nothing to hide his presence, in actuality rather pleased by the attention.

However, the Count had been following the stupid American all afternoon and Orcot, the supposed 'detective,' _still_ hadn't managed to notice him. It was annoying. Here he'd made a special effort, concerned for the health of his grandchild (and great-grandchild, perish the thought!), and the so-called 'father' of his great grandbaby was cavorting on the streets of Tokyo, blithely going about his shopping as though he had not a care in the world.

Truly, the Count had not expected much from Orcot, but he _had _expected him to be firmly ensconced at the Shop, fussing over young D. That the irritating bastard was not where he was supposed to be perturbed the Count greatly.

His grandson _had_ been at home, something the Count sensed as soon as he arrived, but it was not young D he wished to speak to first. Granted, the Detective was not the best source of information but he would be much more likely to provide some much needed facts as to D's condition. The Count was well aware that his grandson was still very angry with him. It had been made abundantly clear.

Still elegantly pacing after Leon, the Count wondering again why the cretin had bought so many books. The child-care books he could understand but the books on botany and tropical fish confused him. What, exactly, did he think D was, a clownfish? A primrose? It was laughable.

The Count had noted also that somewhere in the jumble of packages Orcot toted there was a powder-blue silk sleep-mask and a small amethyst crystal bottle of lavender oil. He knew as well the Detective had also purchased a very expensive packet of a jasmine green tea blend and a jar of imported clover honey…oh, and a De Heer chocolate 'D,' elegantly wrapped in gold foil. At least the fool appeared to be trying, although the Count was quite sure D would not be pleased with such cheap trinkets. His grandson was perfectly capable of procuring all he needed to make himself comfortable without troubling the idiot American to fetch things. If the idiot American had been left behind per plan, then his grandson wouldn't have to feel sick and uncomfortable in the first place and all this fuss could have been avoided. The birth of a child was not something to be taken lightly, as the Count knew. If it hadn't been for the stupid detective, _he_ wouldn't be here, worried sick and attempting to hide it.

In a few short moments they were only two city blocks away from the Shop. The Count decided that now was the perfect time. Once they got in that door, he'd never get a word in edgewise, provided he didn't get tossed summarily into the street. Leon really was the better bet, especially if he wanted to mend fences.

"Detective!" the Count called out and his voice was such that Leon heard it right in his ear, a throbbing painful thing that made him stiffen involuntarily. He turned, looking wildly this way and that, the bags tumbling around him in disarray. The Count sauntered into his range of vision and Leon nearly dropped his precious white box in shock. Chin clamped firmly down on top of the box to keep it in place, Leon spoke, a hint of dismay in his muffled voice.

"Q-chan! Wh-what're_ you_ doing here?" Count D's berry-tinted lips pressed firmly together at the sound of his unfortunate nickname but that did not distract him from his mission.

"I am here to see my grandson, Orcot-san, as I promised."

He smiled sweetly and took the white box, briefly enjoying the pleasantly sweet aroma that wafted up to tickle his nose. There were most excellent _tartes de apricot_ contained within - and perhaps creampuffs, too – if he didn't doubt his nose. He became a tad more determined to be invited into the Shop. Young D would have to be persuaded most carefully.

"You weren't coming till much later, Grandfather – you know you weren't. Is something wrong with D? Is that why you're here?" Leon was poised on the edge of frantic, which was not what the Count intended.

"No, no, Detective! Calm yourself. I am here at my son's behest…and to see for myself. This _is_ an unusual event for us. There is a much _interest_, if you will, in the fruit of such a disparate mix."

"_Mix!_ What the fuck, Grandfather – are you saying our kid's some kind of _freak_?" Leon's anger was more than apparent. The Count stepped back a pace, bringing the box up before him as a buffer. He found overflowing emotion most unpleasant.

"Not at all, young man. A child of our kind will never be a 'freak'. He will be decidedly _special_, not some circus sideshow."

"Special, huh? Like _special_ as in retarded? Or _special_ as in you're a little too interested in my kid and I'd like you to leave now?" Leon stepped forward aggressively and the Count fancied he could see the little thundercloud above his blonde head. The Count had no doubt he was perfectly capable of using the newly purchased books as weapons and wondered again at the wisdom of his grandson's choice of partner.

"Certainly not, Detective! Be serious, please. And pay attention. I am here to help, not impede, and I do not appreciate any insinuation otherwise."

Leon glared at his lover's relative for a moment and then relaxed, grudgingly. The Counts might prevaricate on occasion, but they were not liars. Well…mostly they weren't…maybe he shouldn't go there. Much better to take Q-chan's goodwill at face value, at least for right now.

"Then, what's up, Grandfather? Why so early? You know D's not going to be happy with you. Are you deliberately trying to upset him?" Leon grinned at Q-chan and deftly took the box back, pinkie hooked around the string bow. The elder Count yielded it gracefully and turned in the direction of the Shop.

"Could I, Detective? I believe you've told me several times that he was settled quite happily. Why should a visit from his beloved Grandfather upset him?"

"Whatever. He _is_ happy and you _will_ upset him. Pretty much everything upsets him right now anyway." Leon grimaced at some unpleasant memory and fell into step with the Count. They strolled at a snail's pace, neither eager to reach the Shop – and the soon-to-be-further-upset D – too quickly.

"So, Orcot-san, you must tell me in greater detail what has transpired."

"You mean what _happened_? …Um, well, I kinda think you'd know that already, right?" Leon looked puzzled and the Count once again marveled at the detective's general sloppiness of thought. This human was quite perceptive when it came to their history, though, so perhaps he only lost the ability to think clearly when young D was involved. He didn't appear to be particularly on the defensive either, which was a plus. It was the Count's own grandson that held the undying grudge, not his human lover.

"You misunderstand. Tell me exactly what he has been eating, how long the bouts of nausea last and when they occur, if he sleeps properly – that, please." Leon quickly nodded his comprehension and began to recount everything he had noticed in the last two-and-some months, eager to benefit from Q-chan's advice. They occupied the rest of their short walk with this information sharing, till they abruptly arrived and that conversation ceased.

"You coming in?" Leon juggled his packages and fumbled out the key. It was twilight now, the last red gleam of the sun blanketing the buildings with a blush. He'd been out longer than he wanted to, but D had been hard to shop for this time.

"Of course." Count D nodded assent and stepped gracefully through the gated door Leon politely held open with one heel. He took the white box again as he passed, a sudden nervous pang making him wish to have his hands occupied.

"Leon! _Leon!_"

D was not in the parlor. Tetsu, Pon-chan and Honlon were, though, along with half the Shop, their faces anxious and fearful. A tearful Pon-chan launched herself at Leon and he dropped the books to catch her, nearly falling under the sudden weight. Tetsu steadied Leon and then turned to the Count, face transforming into an inhuman snarl.

"What's _this_? How dare-"

Leon moved hastily forward to get between them. He didn't know what was up with that – he'd deal with it later – but _first_-

"What's wrong, guys? Where's D?" Leon was fast catching the anxiety that filled room and T-chan swung back to face him, the unwelcome visitor forgotten.

"Count D is sick, Leon!" T-chan's grasp on Leon's arm tightened to painful.

"He was ill, very ill – _I have never seen such a thing!_ – and calling for you. You must _do_ something, Leon!" It was Honlon who spoke up this time, her crybaby face streaked with tears.

"_Shit_!" Leon turned to push Pon-chan toward Tetsu and ran for the bedroom, terrified witless. D was never sick, never in pain, not like that. This wasn't fucking morning sickness anymore…_shitshitshit!_ Oh, no! What if D were _dying_? _What if Leon's baby killed him?_

Leon plowed through the silent group of Pets gathered outside the bedroom, ripped open the door, slamming it into the wall, and charged breathless and panicky into the dimly lit room. He stopped short abruptly- D was there, fast asleep in the middle of the bed, his face paler than normal but not clenched in agony. There was no blood staining the cream silk comforter, no sign of tears or illness. A huge sigh rushed out of Leon, unadulterated relief pouring through him at the sight of D not dead or dying.

"H-hey, D…" Leon whispered, walking over to the bed. _So beautiful…_ he thought, looking down. _Don't leave me! Please don't leave me…._

"Babe." He leaned closer to his napping lover and touched the smooth pale brow. Behind him, the Pets melted away, assured that the Count's favorite would take care of him.

_No fever._ Worried now that D might be chilled, Leon shimmied the covers down, tugging them gently from underneath the sleeping man, and then pulled them just as gently back up, tucking D in. Straightening up, Leon hesitated, considering, and then quickly stripped off his jacket and sneakers, carefully climbing in beside D, uncaring of the open door. The Count sighed and nestled into the warmth of the bed and Leon snuck his arms around his slight frame and gathered him close. D's heartbeat felt strong and steady and he wasn't too chilled, either. The gentle swell at his middle pressed against Leon's stomach reassuringly.

_Good; that was good._ Better than good, but…. 

Leon shut his eyes briefly and then opened them again, shifting slightly to stare up at the canopy in frustration.

It was _enough_, already. _Stupid ass_. He damned well wouldn't have gone anywhere if he'd known D was feeling this bad. He didn't even _need_ to go out – he just wanted the books, cause the stuff he needed wasn't on the 'Net – and to get D a little something, just to celebrate. Make him feel good, 'cause obviously he wasn't real thrilled about all this. Leon had been hoping against hope it was only morning sickness getting D down and nothing else. _His_ D was pretty damned confident and sure as shit able to express himself , which was why it got scarier each day that passed without him saying a fucking thing about the baby.

Leon wanted to know _why_. Had every generation withdrawn into themselves like this when carrying a child? Or was it only D, who for some reason remained silent as the grave about his condition, even with the man who caused it? Leon had really believed Q-chan would have answers but the old man seemed somewhat at a loss. He'd done a lot of hemming and hawing when Leon told him how D had been acting but he hadn't gone so far as to admit his obvious concern. Well, _Leon _was worried, damn it. It wasn't like D to do this – oh, yeah, there was the broken fingernail way back when and he'd had to treat D like spun glass just to humor him – and there were maybe a few other instances, but not many. D wasn't exactly clumsy. He was graceful, and agile, and _strong_, all things Leon loved about him…along with so many others…The point was, D always made a big deal of it if he hurt himself in some small way, demanding attention and careful handling. This pained and private silence in no way resembled the D Leon knew and loved. And the Pets were frightened, which frightened Leon far more than anything he could think up on his own. He'd never once seen them that freaked out.

"Detective."

Leon jerked his head around. The Count was standing at the open door, Pon-chan in his arms, T-chan and Honlon peering 'round on either side. Each one of them sported identical expressions of worry and concern. It would have been humorous, but he knew his own face probably looked just like theirs.

_Q-chan and Goatboy must have made peace, I guess_, Leon thought and then suddenly realized his own position, in bed, clutching Q-chan's grandson in his arms, which was probably embarassing for all concerned, especially D if he were to wake up. As if he heard the thought, D stirred and sighed within Leon's arms, one well-manicured hand smoothing down Leon's flannel-covered arm with unconscious affection. Leon pulled D closer to settle him...and for his own comfort. _He_ wasn't quite done with 'scared'yet.

"Detective?" The elder Count sounded insistent.

"_What_?" Leon replied, _sotto voce_. T-chan grinned at the "Go away!" barely hidden in Leon's response.

"How is my grandson?" Q-chan's voice was a low murmur in deference to the sleeping man. Leon heard it clearly, though.

"Don't know. Seems fine, now. Could we…uh, do this later, Count?" Leon spoke just as softly…but it was already too late. The man by his side had woken and was staring angrily at Q-chan from the cradle of Leon's arms.

"Grandfather!" D jerked upright, pulling sharply away from Leon and going quite rigid with anger. He flung out an accusing finger and spewed a stream of furious Mandarin Chinese. Leon froze beside him. Oh, shit. So much for family reunions.

The elder Count replied, also in Chinese, but with much less anger. They continued their heated discussion for some time, completely ignoring their audience; the Count at one point setting Pon-chan gently on the floor and then shortly after shooing away the rest of the interested Pets, all the while talking a blue streak, till Leon was convinced they'd managed to cover every single point-of-argument they hadn't had a chance to air for the last two years. He sat very still and tried not to draw attention to himself, cause somehow, some way, this would all end up being his fault.

Which it kinda was. He admitted that.

Eventually, ten minutes after Leon decided that his legs would be forever cramped into Indian position, they stopped, the dialogue sputtering out. Leon had a caught a few words here and there and was heartily glad he hadn't understood more. The Count withdrew, quietly shutting the door behind him. D took a deep shuddery breath, tugging his wrapper tighter and retying it, and finally turned to face Leon.

"You invited Grandfather, Detective?" D's voice was accusing and Leon ducked and fingered the edge of the comforter, easing his legs into a better position.

"N-not exactly. More like he just _came_."

"But you _have _discussed my situation with Grandfather? Without my knowledge or consent?"

"Well, um…I guess so, yeah…I mean, I sorta had to, D. Look, what the hell else was I supposed to do? It's not like _you _were discussing your 'situation' with me, were you?"

The Count had the good sense to close his mouth on his next remark. Leon had a point. He too looked down at the comforter, hectic color warming his pale cheeks. Nervously he ran his nail across the fabric, and directed his next words to the furrow he'd made.

"How was I supposed to tell you, Leon?" Orcot caught the clear hint of tears and immediately reached out, wrapping warm fingers around D's restless hands.

"Just _tell_ me, D. Open your mouth and say the words."

"And then?" D's tiny choking laugh was bitter. He didn't look up. "You would be _pleased_, Leon? You would enjoy my misshapen body and my bouts of sickness? To be followed, in due course, by a large helping of noise and very little sleep? Oh, yes, Detective – I am sure that would just 'make your day'!"

"_D_!" Leon pulled him across the short space between them with a little jerk and hugged him tight. "Like I would _ever_ have a problem with our kid! Jeez! Give me a little credit, ok? I'm not the asshole Q-chan thinks I am, alright?"

"But, Leon…Leon, I am not sure this is a good idea. I don't think we should—" D sounded very unsure indeed and Leon cut in before D could say something Leon would regret.

"And why wouldn't it be? Huh? What's wrong with having the kid, D? I mean, it's a good thing, right? You missed Chris—"

"I am not doing this because I missed Chris!"

"No, no, of course you're not – that's not what I meant—"

"That's what you _said_, Leon."

"I'm just saying I'm _happy_, D." Leon gripped D's shoulders. "Listen to me for once."

"Really?" D tipped his head back and searched Leon's face for any sign of a lie.

"Yeah," Leon replied, dead serious.

"And if I'm not, Leon? What then?" The golden eye glowed and Leon fought the urge to look away. He didn't like it when D did this, but if that's what it took, then he'd deal.

"Then we'll figure it out together, D. You and me."

"You…and me?" D looked away, releasing Leon, and sat back, not quite out of Leon's embrace. He was oddly pleased, sad, and angry, all at once. 'Pleased' won out in the end; the tension rushing from his body with a nearly audible 'swoosh'. Perhaps, just perhaps, it would be alright…even if it were not exactly the future he had conceived for the two of them. Maybe this was something they needed, to complete them, instead of the great barrier he feared, the one outcome that could tear them apart. Leon was convincing, and D was more than willing to be convinced. Leon was _happy_ and that was more than good enough….

"Hey, D," Leon caught his shoulders again and this time, instead of pulling him in, he pushed D back against the mass of pillows and loomed over him, fingers trailing along the line of his jaw. "Are you still feeling bad? Or are you better now?"

"Um, yes," D tallied up his working parts and they all chimed in just fine. "I _am _much better now. Just fine, in fact. Why do you ask, Leon?" D's lips curved faintly and Leon grinned, not answering the question.

"I got you something while I was out." There was a light kiss to the pointed chin and D nearly turned his head to make it a real one. He restrained himself; this was enjoyable, as always.

"You did?" D's perfect brows arched as he teasingly faked surprise. "So kind of you, Leon. May I see this 'something'?" D relaxed fully now, hands curving across Leon's back, urging him closer. Leon complied, leaning forward to nibble kisses down his throat, pushing D further into the pillows. The wrapper gaped open as D settled back, so he slipped in a large warm hand and slid it down D's ribcage to the mound at his navel, fingertips tantalizing the manhood below. D shivered, as he always did when Leon first touched him, and opened his mouth to Leon's kiss, wordlessly welcoming him in. For a moment they stayed like that, connected, speaking the language only they understood. D sighed happily when Leon drew back and had to struggle to remember what they had been speaking of.

Oh...yes. Leon had gotten him a present.

"Leon? The 'something'?"

"In the parlor, D. With Q-chan and the gang. You ready to face the world yet?" D's robe opened wider and Leon circled the point of his tongue round each rosy nipple, and then blew on the damp skin. D felt the twinge of sheer pleasure all the way down to his toes, which curled unseen under the sheets. He wished Leon would go just a little faster.

"Ahh!...No, no, I don't believe so. Not just ye—" The tormenting mouth had swept south and D ran out of voice entirely when Leon kissed him firstly lightly and then engulfed him altogether. D was instantly hard as a stone monolith, and so extraordinarily sensitive that he could have cum within seconds of being taken into Leon's mouth. He was jerking his hips forward involuntarily and close to losing it when Leon withdrew that hot mouth.

"_Ah_? Leon? _Why_-?"

"You okay for real, D? I don't want to hurt you." The blue eyes that so often teased him were filled with soft concern. The last of D's lingering annoyance fled.

"Mmm, no, don't worry. You won't. Grandfather says the child is safely away from harm. Evidently, I have been rearranged for that very reason." D grimaced bitterly at the remembered pain and continued, smiling bravely. "You may do anything you like, Leon. I am at your service." D nudged his bottom forward in invitation, his precum spotting the flannel Leon still wore.

"_You_, D. Didn't you hear me? I'm concerned about _you_, not the kid. I'm damned sure the kid's fine, but Honlon was fucking crying out there so, you know, I kinda don't think it was walk-in-the-park for you while I was gone. Are you really up for this?" Leon rubbed D's softening cock and it came right back up, responding more to Leon's words than anything else. D blinked back affectionate tears even as the blood surged back to his nether regions, leaving him weak and wanting. Grandfather might not have a high opinion of his dear detective, but D knew the man was rarer than any Pet and far more valuable. There was no one else who could have convinced him childbirth was something to look forward to, without even broaching the subject.

_Leon was happy._ The knowledge sang in his veins, filled his head with silly romantic fluff. D was convinced the world was a much brighter place than it had been a few hours ago. Even the fact that Grandfather was no doubt drinking up the last of his special Oolong in the parlor had ceased to bother D. Let him – it did not matter, not in the slightest. He and Father had never been fortunate enough to know the joy of having Leon – or someone like him – by their side during this difficult and rather terrifying time. D did, though – he _knew_, so much so that all his earlier fears and worries were as inconsequential as a dream, or the vanishing wisps of a nightmare.

D's answer to Leon was wordless – he was afraid to speak, for he would likely babble and end up crying –so he only hauled Leon closer, arching his hips and spreading himself wide for Leon's anticipated entry. His expression bordered on wild, eyes alight with an entrancing shine, fingers clutching in a silent plea, and Leon could only react, nudging eagerly into the offered opening and then ramming himself in, almost to the hilt, so that his swollen balls slapped against D's ass. He had not prepared the D who couldn't wait, the one who hissed at the brutal suddenness, squeezing shut his odd eyes, but that same D was with him again only seconds later, inching himself forward till there barely a hairsbreadth between them. D rocked and the tight suction of his inner walls drove the last conscious thought from his lover's mind. Leon pulled all the way back and thrust again, and this time D cooed with pleasure and his eyes glazed over. Again, Leon withdrew almost entirely and then surged forward, till their pubic hairs meshed as their mouths met in a brief, glancing kiss. Again, and this time it was faster and D was slick inside. It felt like hot wet silk surrounding him and Leon was sure steam was dribbling from his burning ears. Again, and D bit his shoulder hard and tasted the sweet-salt of his lover's blood. Again, and again, and again, and then Leon was shouting out incoherently and D was shuddering on the crest of the final thrust, keening with pleasure indescribable, his red lips redder with Leon's blood.

They dozed for an hour and then got up and dressed, Leon because he was worried about his precious books and the state and condition of D's presents; D because Zu Fu was still taking up space in his parlor and most likely wouldn't leave till they saw him off. Also, D was hungry and craving honey. Not that he'd get any – he'd eaten all that was in the house this afternoon, right after Leon left, and there wasn't a drop to be had. He could make himself toast, though, and feed Leon and Zu Fu some kind of meal. Leon was most likely starving but left to his own devices he could only make coffee and instant ramen. D was smiling as he entered the parlor; that would surely change, since in a few short months they'd have to rely on Leon's cooking, no matter how awful, while he attended to the child.

"Leon!" That was Pon-chan, who ran over smiling and raised her lace-clad arms in a silent invitation to be picked up

"Count! Are you well again?" That was T-chan, who frowned and glanced between them before a knowing smile lightened his expression.

"Detective! And my beloved grandson – how glad I am to see you clothed. I have been perusing your books, Detective - most informative, although they have nothing to do with anything, really. Are you quite recovered, Sin Zi?" Q-chan put down his teacup and the paperback on tropical fish and smiled charmingly at them both.

"Ahh! Where-?" Leon pointed to Q-chan rudely, and the elder Count shifted gently to the left on the sofa and swept aside the folds of his black cloak, revealing a number of packages beside him. The white cardboard box had been opened and discarded, its remaining contents set out invitingly on a plate on the tea table before the couch. D had consumed half a creampuff before anyone else blinked, or even saw him approach the tea table. He devoured the rest in three neat bites, quite calmly, licking the cream of his fingers when he was done, which made Leon aware that his jeans were too tight. D poured him a cup of tea and one for himself and sat down next to the jumble of packages on the couch. Leon settled into the armchair with his tea, trying hard to keep his mouth shut till he saw how the wind blew.

"Thank you, Zu Fu, I am very well. And you?"

"Marvelous, but sadly, in a bit of a hurry. I was on my way to Lincoln Center to see the young Takeshi Gouda perform that new piece with the Tokyo National Ballet and I was rather abruptly informed I had to visit you instead. Your father is _worried_, Sin Zi. You should call him."

Leon had been wondering why Q-chan was all decked out – maybe he preferred tuxes over the Chinese dresses D wore? T-chan leaned over the back of the armchair and whispered in his ear.

"_Sin Zi_ means Grandson, Detective, in case you're wondering. Thought I'd help you out, since you ignorant Americans know so little about formal relationships." Leon tipped his head back and grinned at T-chan, unruffled.

"Not a problem, Goat-boy. I've got my handy-dandy Chinese-English dictionary right here." He waved the tattered little book under T-chan's nose and admonished, "You can stop hiding it on me – I know you use it for the cross-words. At least put it back where you found it."

"Leon, do I smell honey? Did you bring me honey, perhaps?" D interrupted their whispered aside before it digressed further and Leon sat up and paid attention.

"Damn, you're good, D! Right next to you, in the brown paper bag." D sorted through the packages till he found the honey jar in one of them and sat gazing it at it fondly. Leon's _"That's a glass jar, too…"_ wasn't audible as far as the couch. Q-chan sighed and put his tea cup down with an air of finality.

"Well, I have enjoyed myself, Sun Zi, Detective, but I must take my leave. Your Father will be waking soon and I do not like to leave him overnight. He is still too young."

D stood up too, politely, and Leon followed suit. He hoped they had managed to sort it out but it didn't really matter in the long run – they'd be fine without D's nosy family. His own…well. That was a different matter.

"Leon." For a second he thought it was D, until he realized it was Q-chan's voice.

"Yeah?" Basking in the glow of having Q-chan actually address him as something other than 'Detective" or "Orcot-san," Leon nearly missed the elder Count's final comment.

"I am, of course, relying on you to take of him." D blushed and opened his mouth. "You will contact me immediately if anything changes for the worse." He turned to D and put a light hand to his shoulder. "Be well, Sin Zi." With a swish of the cape he was gone, out into the night, and Leon how the hell he was planning on traveling if he actually thought he was going to beat the light of day in D.C., half a world away.

…TBC 3


End file.
